The Civil Wars: The Liberation of Coruscant
by Lola Jeery
Summary: One year after Luke Skywalker defeated the Emperor and freed his father from the Dark Side, the Rebellion launches a final campaign to liberate Coruscant, the Galactic capitol city and last secure Imperial planet. However, the mission becomes personal for Luke when he learns that a friend long believed to be dead is being held prisoner in the dungeon of the Imperial Palace.
1. The Rebel Briefing

This is the sequel to my previous story, _Star War: The Civil Wars_! After the cliffhanger of the previous story, I knew fans would want closure, so here it is! Please note that I've only been planning this story for a few months, so it won't be my best work. Also, the chapters will be shorter than before. Maybe later I'll rewrite it after I've given it more thought. For now, enjoy!

* * *

**Star Wars: The Civil Wars**

**The Liberation of Coruscant**

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

The rebels' final strike! During the Battle of Endor, Jedi Knight Luke Skywalker freed his father from the Dark Side and destroyed the evil Emperor Palpatine. Since then, the Alliance to Restore the Republic has gained support while the Galactic Empire slowly dwindles. Several key star systems have either been freed by the rebels, or are in danger of becoming freed.

Now, only one Imperial planet remains secure: Coruscant, the immense city-planet located in the Galactic Core. Led by Luke Skywalker and his friends, the rebels gather their full strength for an invasion of this planet. Once Coruscant is liberated, and the Imperial Palace taken, the Empire will fall and the Jedi Order will be restored. Tensions run high as the final battle of the Galactic Civil War begins….

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Rebel Briefing**

* * *

The Alliance Fleet was gathered in deep space. It consisted of a variety of dozens of large ships, including CR90 Corellian corvettes, EF76 Nebulon-B escort frigates, GR-75 medium transports, and Mon Calamari battleships. These were complemented by hundreds of X-Wing, Y-Wing, A-Wing, B-Wing, and Z-95 Headhunter starfighters. The rebels had been gathering most of their full strength, which had not happened since the Battle of Endor the previous year. But this was an important occasion; it was time for the Liberation of Coruscant.

The flagship of the rebel fleet was _Home One_, a Mon Calamari battlecruiser that was approximately 1,300 meters long and boasted 36 each of turbolaser cannons and heavy ion cannons. Like all ships built by the Mon Calamari, _Home One_ had a long, cylindrical hull with several bubble-shaped sections on the surface. It carried multiple weaker deflector shield generators that allowed faster shield regeneration and more protection in case some of the generators were destroyed.

Commander Luke Skywalker entered the atrium-like briefing room aboard _Home One_. The Alliance leaders were about to prepare the rebels for the upcoming battle. Hundreds of rebels were already seated on the round benches. They wore different uniforms according to their tasks. There were pilots in orange jumpsuits, vanguards wearing black vests and white helmets, commandos in their camouflage coats, officers dressed in tan-and-blue uniforms, and mechanics in tan jumpsuits. There were even rebels wearing grey Imperial uniforms and stormtrooper armor. These marked them as Imperial deserters who had defected to the Alliance.

In his five years with the Rebellion, Luke had gotten to know most of the people who were present in the briefing room. He saw General Han Solo and Commander Leia Organa, who recently was discovered to have been Luke's twin sister. Han and Leia had fallen in love following the Battle of Hoth; Chewbacca, Han's loyal Wookiee companion; General Lando Calrissian, an old friend of Han's and a gambler who joined the Rebellion after Darth Vader besieged his colony of Cloud City on Bespin; C-3PO and R2-D2, the two droids who had served with Luke during many dangerous missions; Commander Wedge Antilles, who had flown as Luke's wingman during the attack on the first Death Star; and Commander Don Dain, one of the Rebellion's most skilled strategists and loyal fighters.

Luke noticed that most of the people he knew were pretty much the same as when he first met them. If anyone had changed over the years, it was Luke himself. Five years ago, he had been a teenage farm boy on Tatooine who dreamed of exploring the galaxy finding adventure. Now, he was the galaxy's only Jedi Knight, a guardian of peace and justice in the galaxy. The Jedi had been peacekeepers in the old Republic, but were wiped out when Emperor Palpatine rose to power. Palpatine even seduced Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker, to the Dark Side of the Force, turning him into the Sith Lord Darth Vader. But, during the Battle of Endor, Luke redeemed his father, who died to destroy the Emperor. Once the Empire was destroyed, Luke planned to rebuild the Jedi Order, starting by searching for Force-sensitive beings. Then he would have to train them in the ways of the Jedi.

Two chimes sounded, indicating that the briefing was about to begin. Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance, stepped up to the large holoprojector in the center of the room. A middle-aged woman with red hair, Mothma had served as the senator of Chandrilia in the Republic. After the rise of the Empire, she became one of the Alliance's co-founders.

She began the briefing with, "Over the past year, we have claimed victory after victory over the Empire. Following the second Death Star's destruction and the death of the Emperor during the battle of Endor, citizens all across the galaxy have celebrated their freedom. We have gained so much support that we have finally begun to overpower the Empire. Most Imperial-controlled planets have now been freed, and many more are close to freedom. But there is still one planet that must be taken before we can declare our ultimate victory: Coruscant."

The lights dimmed and Mothma activated the holoprojector. A large holographic representation of the planet Coruscant sprang up for all to see. Whereas most planets were colored green, blue, white, yellow, and so on, Coruscant was a dull metallic grey on its day side and black with yellow rings of light on its night side. This was the first time Luke had seen Coruscant in any form.

Mothma continued, "For those of you who do not know, Coruscant was the capitol planet of the Republic for thousands of years. The planet itself is an entire 5,000-level city with a population of approximately three trillion permanent and temporary residents. When the Empire was created, Coruscant became known as Imperial City. It is protected by a large Imperial fleet and legions of stormtroopers.

"When news of the Emperor's death reached the ears of the Coruscanti, the people began to rise up against the Imperial Army. There were riots in which stormtroopers and Imperial targets were attacked. For this, the people were punished. The planet is now under the control of Ysanne Isard, the Imperial Head of Intelligence. Also, the Imperial forces we drove from all the other planets have gathered on Coruscant. If we take the planet, the entire Empire will fall, and the New Republic will be born.

"Our mission will be difficult. We must sneak past the Imperial fleet protecting the planet and gather any rebel sympathizers on the planet before we can attack. But we must also consider our main target: the Imperial Palace." Mothma paused as she switched the hologram over to a large, round, dark-colored building consisting of what appeared to be hundreds of towers that progressively got taller near the center of the building. "This is the largest known building in the galaxy; three kilometers tall and twenty kilometers in diameter. Not only did it serve as the residence of the Emperor, but it is the center of all Imperial activity. If we fail to take the palace, this entire mission will be for nothing."

All of the rebels murmured nervously amongst themselves. The personal residence of the Emperor himself! It was bound to be protected by the most advanced security systems and weapons. Whoever went in there may not come out. Mon Mothma gestured to another person. "Admiral Ackbar will explain everything."

Ackbar, an aquatic Mon Calamari in a white uniform stepped forward. His leathery skin was dark orange and he had webbed hands and feet, a large, round head, and bulbous yellow eyes. He spoke in a gravelly voice, "Thank you, Madam." He then addressed the other rebels. "With the advice of some of our commanders, I have created a plan that will best serve our needs. Recently, two Imperial star destroyer captains, along with some of their officers, defected to the Alliance. Our advance team will travel to Coruscant aboard these star destroyers and then land on the surface in Imperial shuttles. The ships' captains will cover for us so that the Empire will not suspect treachery.

"The advance team will divide into several groups, each landing in a separate shuttle. Most of the groups will be spread throughout the planet, rounding up whatever sympathizers they can and pinpointing important targets. The rest of the team will be sent to infiltrate the Imperial Palace. They are to capture the Imperial leaders and clear the building of all other enemies.

"Once everyone is in position, the Alliance fleet will arrive at Coruscant, and I will give the signal for all groups and ships to attack. While our goal is to take out as many Imperial targets as we can, our primary objective is to secure the Imperial Palace and take the Imperial leaders prisoner. We will need their support in creating a new government that will be beneficial for everyone. Is that clear?"

All of the rebels affirmed their understanding. Ackbar finished, "Excellent. You have already been assigned to your groups. The advance team members will report to their respective shuttles in four hours. Thank you." With that, the briefing was over, and the rebels dispersed. Most of them went to say farewells to some of their friends and loved ones. Luke intended to do the same. He approached Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Lando, and the droids.

Luke smiled and said, "Well, I suppose this is it. I'm sorry we couldn't all be on the same team. It's just that we need to spread out our best people so that all groups have an equal chance of success."

Han laughed and patted Luke on the shoulder. "I'm sorry you got the hard job, getting into that palace."

Luke replied, "I requested to be sent into the palace. The Emperor was strong with the Dark Side of the Force, as was my father. They will no doubt have set Force-traps to catch intruders. Only I will be able to sense and disable those traps."

"Yeah," agreed Han, "But why does Commander Dain have to go with you? I thought you hated that guy."

Leia said, "Han, no one hates him. Some people just don't trust him entirely. Dain is one of our best commanders. He's extremely loyal to the Rebellion, he hates the Empire, and he's a skilled strategist. I'm not worried about him."

"Neither am I," said Luke. "Besides, he doesn't treat me as coldly as he used to. He's come to respect many of my achievements, and I, in turn, have more respect towards him. He won't be any trouble."

Lando put in, "Hey, don't forget, I'm coming with you. I'll watch your back, Luke. And don't forget Artoo." R2-D2, the white-and-blue astromech droid, warbled excitedly. "That guy will have to go through us before he even thinks about hurting you."

Han and Chewbacca both laughed out loud. Han said, "When you say it like that, you don't sound at all dangerous. Maybe we should switch places. I'll take care of Luke and you go people hunting with Leia and Chewie." Han leaned into Lando's ear and added softly, "Plus, I don't know if I can stand to listen to Threepio for so long."

Hearing this, C-3PO, the gold-plated protocol droid, said, "I beg your pardon? May I remind you that it is part of my programming to communicate with living beings? That is why I have consented to accompany you on this mission. You will find my skills very helpful in gathering rebel sympathizers, especially since a large portion of Coruscant's population is alien. After all, I am fluent in over six million–"

"You're doing it again!" interrupted Han. "If I want you to talk, then I'll say so. Otherwise, please be quiet."

R2-D2 let out a series of beeps that sounded similar to laughter. C-3PO responded defensively, "I fail to see how that is amusing."

Leia scolded, "Han, Artoo, be nice."

Han wrapped his arm around Leia and responded, "Of course, your dearness."

Luke smiled. Everyone was acting normal, like nothing was happening. Of course, that wasn't true. The next day would decide the outcome of the Galactic Civil War. If the rebels triumphed, then the galaxy would be freed. But, if the Empire defeated them, there would likely be no escape.

"What do you think, Luke?" asked Leia.

"Hm?" Luke snapped out of his thoughts and answered, "Oh, I don't know what's going to happen to any of us. I'm just glad that we're all being optimistic about the mission. I'll just say this; the Force will be with us."

* * *

At the prearranged time, hundreds of the rebels flocked to _Home One_'s massive hangers where dozens of Imperial Lambda-class tri-wing shuttles were waiting. Flight crew members loaded cargo containers into transports and directed the rebels to their designated shuttles. When Luke, Lando, and R2-D2 arrived at their shuttle, they saw that Don Dain, a peach-colored Gran with three eyes, was already at the base of the boarding ramp waiting for them. Upon seeing them, he gave what Luke had learned to be an attempted smile. "Ah, I'm glad you could make it. We're going to need all the help we can get on this mission."

Luke nodded respectfully. "That's why they chose us, Commander Dain. I'm confident that we shouldn't run into any major difficulties along the way."

"So am I, Commander Skywalker. So am I."

Pretty soon, the rest of the group arrived and boarded the shuttle. Once Luke, Lando, and Dain had taken a head count, they signaled the pilot to take off. In a few minutes, the shuttle rose off of the floor and flew out of the hanger. As the ship wove through the flock of ships surrounding _Home One_, Luke took note of the size of the fleet. Ever since the victory on Endor, more and more volunteers and ships had joined the Rebellion. Now their forces surpassed those of the Empire. The New Republic would be born strong.

In addition to volunteers, several Imperial officers and stormtroopers defected to the Rebellion after the Battle of Endor. It was surprising how many of them had been waiting for the Emperor to die. Most of them were pressed into service against their will. Two of the most recent defectors were captains of two Imperial star destroyers, which were renamed the _Emancipator_ and the _Liberator_. The immense ships were commanded by the captains and manned by other officers and pilots.

The procession of shuttles split up and landed in the star destroyers. Once everyone was aboard, the captains gave the order for the ships to jump into hyperspace. They were on their way to Coruscant.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	2. The Empire's Revenge

**Chapter 2 – The Empire's Revenge**

* * *

Even as the rebels were travelling through hyperspace en route to Coruscant, the Imperial leaders were gathering for a meeting in the conference room of the Imperial Palace. The room was occupied mainly by a large, ovular table at which several chairs were set. Most of the chairs were occupied by admirals, generals, warlords, and directors. Some of the chairs projected holograms of officers from off-planet. Each of them wore a different expression, although they all indicated the same emotion; anger.

At the head of the table sat Isanne Isard, the Imperial Director of Intelligence and current leader of Coruscant. A woman in her mid-thirties, Isard had short black hair with white highlights, wore a red officer's uniform, and constantly scrunched her face out of frustration, giving her thin wrinkles and a demonic appearance. She was well-known for her cunning and loyalty to the Empire.

Once all of the officers had been accounted for, Isard stood up and began the meeting. "I have no more patience for formalities, so I'll get straight to the point. The rebels are becoming stronger. They pose a serious immediate threat to us."

"We know what's going on!" interrupted Moff Arndt. "All I want to know is, what are you planning to do about it?"

Isard sneered. "What am _I_ going to do about it? What about _you_? What have you done? Any of you?"

An admiral stood and pointed at her. "You haven't done anything either! What are you waiting for? You expect the Emperor to return from the grave and take over? I thought you were in charge of defending the Empire!"

"Sit down!" ordered Isard.

"I will not sit down!" stated the admiral. "Sitting down is a sign of doing nothing. I'm going to stand until we accomplish something." All at once, everyone else stood up and began to voice their agreements and protests. The meeting had turned into pandemonium.

Finally, Isard pulled out a blaster pistol and fired three shots into the ceiling to get the officers' attention. As intended, they quieted down, allowing Isard to continue. "We can't argue any longer. We've got to act! Now, sit down, and let's discuss this like the civilized beings we're supposed to be." Everyone slowly sunk into their chairs. "Let's examine this from a tactical perspective. How many systems are in our control?"

"Fourteen," answered the director of security.

"How many are secure? As in, not endangered by the rebels?"

The man hesitated briefly before answering, "Just Coruscant. If, for some reason, the rebels manage to capture this planet, we'll have nowhere else to run. The Empire will fall, unless we agree to surrender."

"You traitor!" exclaimed a woman. "How dare you speak that way!"

Arndt pointed out, "But, let's say, theoretically, that the rebels do take Coruscant. What options have we? Most of our bases have been destroyed. I was lucky to escape from Gederon alive. And what did I manage to save? Nothing! All of my possessions, my money, my troops, everything, gone! I came here thinking I'd be safe."

"We don't care about your losses!" replied the woman. "We've all suffered similarly. But I'm convinced that the rebels will never be able to take Coruscant, not with the defenses we have in place. And, remember, this palace is the key to controlling the planet. We are quite safe here."

Isard agreed, "Our focus should be attempting to reclaim the other star systems to strengthen our defenses."

"And then what?" asked the first admiral. "Do you honestly believe the Empire can ever be as strong without the Emperor? I don't know about you, but I'm beginning to get tired of all this. If we surrender to the rebels, they will probably be open to negotiate–" At that instant, Isard raised her pistol and pointed it at the admiral's head. The man immediately fell silent and instinctively held up his hands in self-defense.

Isard said, "Negotiation and surrender are both out of the question. Does anyone have any ideas that involve neither?"

Arndt stood up and said confidently, "If you ask me, I believe the Rebellion itself is not our main problem. I think the main reason for their success is that they have a strong ally who is responsible for the death of the Emperor, amongst other things. You all know of whom I speak."

"Skywalker," said Isard, speaking the name with distaste. "That Jedi is nothing but trouble to us. You're right, Arndt. Skywalker must fall before we can even hope to destroy the Rebellion. The question is, how?"

Arndt smiled, pleased that Isard agreed with him. "Perhaps we could set a trap. Once he falls into it, the rebels will go packing. And then we will smoke them out of their hiding holes and exterminate them."

"As much as I appreciate your choice of words, Governor," said a young general, "I do not see how one can trap a Jedi. They are much too smart for such simple ruses."

"It can be done. It _has_ been done. The stormtroopers succeeded in killing most of the Jedi at the end of the Clone Wars. Darth Vader captured a Jedi a few years ago. All it takes is the right bait and the right force to counter the Jedi. And we happen to have that bait."

To Arndt's surprise, Isard shook her head. "I know what you're thinking, and I won't allow it. The Emperor himself tried to lure Skywalker here before the Battle of Endor, but the Jedi soon discovered the trap and escaped. What makes you think he will fall for it this time?"

Arndt explained, "Last time, we didn't use such a large force because we had spread the entire fleet throughout the galaxy. Also, the bait got away, I believe, and had to be recaptured. I can arrange everything so that the trap works correctly this time."

Isard thought about it for a moment. "Fine, make your arrangements. But do not proceed until I have approved them." She returned her attention to the rest of the people gathered. "As for the rebels, the only valuable target remaining is Coruscant and this palace. We can logically deduce that they will be attempting an infiltration of some sort. Therefore, we all need to be on high alert. Be on the lookout for suspected rebel sympathizers and fortify all security measures. Signal all of our forces throughout the galaxy that are not preoccupied to gather on Coruscant immediately. If those rebels come, we'll be ready."

* * *

Following the conference, Moff Arndt proceeded straight to the dungeons of the Imperial Palace. He had a plan to capture Luke Skywalker, and he wasn't going to wait for Isard's approval to proceed. He knew his plan would work. If the rebels were coming to Coruscant, Skywalker would no doubt be among them. Arndt would reveal the bait, and Skywalker would fall for it, being so close to it. Once the Jedi was inside the palace, he would be trapped. And if he offered any resistance, Arndt would threaten him in a way the likes of which Skywalker had never faced.

Arndt could only imagine the possibilities that would arise from Skywalker's capture. The rebels would crumble upon seeing their greatest asset in chains, and the people of Coruscant would never again challenge the might of the Empire. Also, those loyal to the Empire would honor Arndt for his ingenuity, and possibly want to make him the new ruler of the Empire. Isard would be fuming with anger and envy. What a vision!

When he arrived at the detention area, Arndt input a security code with handprint recognition to gain entry. Once the computer was satisfied that he had authorized access, the doors slid apart and Arndt strode into the cell block. Over a hundred criminals and fugitives were being imprisoned in the Imperial Palace, but there was only one whom Arndt cared about.

He entered one of the cells and observed the unconscious figure suspended in a movement-restricting energy field. He used a computer console to generate electronic pulses designed to awaken the prisoner. Once the person had recovered from the shock, Arndt smiled upon seeing the expression of torture and despair that had been carved into the prisoner's face. He said, "Rise and shine. Your big day has finally come."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	3. Welcome to Coruscant

**Chapter 3 – Welcome to Coruscant**

* * *

Two Imperial star destroyers dropped out of hyperspace over Coruscant. Within a minute, the planet's air controllers contacted them. The transmission was relayed over the speakers on the bridges of each ship. "We have you on our scanners now. Please identify yourselves."

On the first ship, the captain stated, "This is the star destroyer _Emancipator_, preparing to send down shuttles delivering troops and supplies to various parts of the planet." On the _Liberator_, the captain gave a similar message.

The controllers then said, "Please transmit your clearance code." Upon request, the captains of the two star destroyers transmitted a security code that would allow them passage. After a moment, the controller answered, "You have been granted permission to stay in Coruscant's orbit. You may begin landing your shuttles when you're ready."

On the intercoms of the star destroyers, the captains announced, "We have been granted access. Stage One is complete. Proceed to your shuttles." Upon hearing this announcement, several rebels cheered. Even though the hard part of the operation was still to come, they were glad that they had succeeded so far. In the ships' hangers, the rebels returned to their shuttles and prepared to take off.

Aboard their shuttle, Lando Calrissian asked Luke Skywalker, "So, you've never been to Coruscant before?"

Luke shook his head. "No. This will be my first time."

Lando said, "I've been here a few times. On those occasions, it wasn't the friendliest place. But, the city has always been impressive. Prepare to be blown away." Once all of the rebels were on board, Lando said to the shuttle pilot, "We're ready to go, captain. Begin takeoff procedures."

After a moment, the shuttle's systems were fully prepped and the pilot guided the ship out of the hanger. It joined the procession of shuttles exiting the star destroyers, heading to their individual drop points. To the people on the passenger cruisers and orbital stations, it would've appeared to be a parade to celebrate the arrival of some person of great importance, such as a monarch or high-ranking government official. They would never have suspected that it was a landing party to precede the decisive battle of the Galactic Civil War.

"I never thought I'd be coming here again," commented Han Solo. "At least, not by my own will."

Leia Organa smiled and asked, "What is that supposed to mean?"

Han replied, "The last time I was here was after I deserted the Imperial Navy. Darth Vader had sent out search parties to capture Chewie and me." Chewbacca roared, remembering the occasion. Han continued, "They chased us pretty much all over the planet before we stowed away aboard a cargo ship. I considered us lucky to escape alive."

Leia said, "I remember the first time I came to Coruscant. I was about ten years old, and my father brought me to one of his conferences. I loved seeing the city at night. There were lights everywhere, of all different colors. People were flocking to opera houses and theaters, and sometimes you could hear the music. When I became a senator, a practically lived on Coruscant because I loved it so much."

Han laughed. "Well, that's how the upper half live. But for the rest of us, the city is crowded and dirty and full of pickpockets and drunks. Trust me, if you're not upper-class, you don't want to live here."

At that point, C-3PO put in, "Actually, it is the lower class who tend to struggle on Coruscant, especially in the lower levels aptly nicknamed 'the Underworld.' The middle class have no difficulty in finding proper residence and employment. There have been several attempts in the past to–"

"No one cares, Threepio!" interrupted Leia. "We don't need a history lesson. We just need to gather recruits and supplies once we land on the planet."

C-3PO said to himself, "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother."

As the shuttles left the star destroyer hangers, the passengers were soon treated to the magnificent sight of Coruscant. The planet was over 12,000 kilometers in diameter and completely covered in metal, giving the planet a dull grey color. The night side of the planet was black with rings of lights in varying sizes representing the most populated areas. Over the past hundred thousand years, more and more was added to the city, leaving the natural surface buried over five thousand levels below the artificial surface. Over three trillion permanent and temporary residents, tourists, and transients lived on Coruscant. Thus, the planet was equipped with hundreds of completely automated systems to not only support life, but make it comfortable as well.

The planet's atmosphere was maintained by orbital mirrors that directed sunlight toward certain points, setting a comfortable temperature and cloudless skies where needed. When the rebels entered the atmosphere, they saw millions of skyscrapers designed in organic shapes and, in some cases, towering above the cloud line. Airspeeders, taxis, and other transports flew in traffic patterns through the sky, crisscrossing around the buildings. Everything was clean and shining.

Everyone fell silent, awestruck by the sight. Most of them had never seen Coruscant before, and of those people, few of them had even seen holographic representations of the planet. They had been thrust into a whole new world unlike any they had ever known before. They all knew that if their mission succeeded, this planet would become the center of the New Republic.

As Luke took in the planet before him, he said, "I can see why the Emperor chose this planet to be the center of the Empire. The size, the life, the lights; they all contribute to a sense of empowerment. And power attracts the most power-hungry. The Emperor used this planet as a tool through which he expanded his empire."

Don Dain added, "And once _we_ control the planet, we will use it to expand our Republic."

Luke continued as though Dain hadn't spoken at all. "I look forward to exploring this planet. I can sense that there is much that I must see."

"Well, the first sight we'll be seeing is the Imperial Palace," said Lando. "Wish it wasn't at the top of my list."

"We all do," said Dain, "but if we're going to see the Empire destroyed, that is where it will happen."

"Agreed," affirmed Luke.

Lando addressed the shuttle pilot. "Captain, take us directly to the Imperial Palace. Land at the coordinates we were given earlier."

The pilot nodded his head. "Yes, sir." He turned the shuttle away from the main group and proceeded towards their target.

About half an hour later, Luke, Lando, and Dain's shuttle arrived at the Imperial Palace. Over ten thousand years prior, the palace had been constructed to be the residence of the Supreme Chancellor and working office for members of the Galactic Senate. When Emperor Palpatine declared the New Order, he used the palace as his formal residence and Imperial headquarters. The building was expanded numerous times until it became the largest in the galaxy.

The rebels stared at the palace. From the distance, it resembled a rough cone. But, as they drew closer, they saw that it was much more detailed than that. The palace was twenty kilometers in diameter and three kilometers tall, and appeared to be a hybrid of a cathedral and a monumental pyramid. There were nearly eighty towers covering the main body, all built from polished gray-green stone and mirrored crystals, which made the palace appear to sparkle in the sun- and moonlight.

Dain scoffed. "Don't let its appearance fool you. The Emperor had it designed to lure people in so that he could trap them."

Luke shook his head. "No, even a Sith Lord can appreciate art and architecture. Nevertheless, it was his aim to create a sense of security to keep his people in check. My feelings tell me that there is some hidden purpose to this palace. We must be cautious."

The shuttle landed about half of a kilometer from one of the palace's service entrances. These entrances were meant only for janitors and work crews to provide easy access to any part of the palace that may need refurbishing. The doors were protected by security locks, but R2-D2 would able to hack through them quickly. After a ten-minute walk, the group arrived at the palace. Sure enough, there was an astromech panel near the door that R2-D2 could plug into.

While he was searching the computer for the access codes, R2-D2 suddenly emitted a series of panicked beeps that caught everyone's attention. Luke asked, "Artoo, what's wrong? Have you found something?" The droid explained that he had found a recorded message codenamed "Skywalker." Everyone gave Luke a quizzical look, hoping he would know what the file was about. But Luke didn't know either, so he instructed to R2-D2, "Play the message."

The message was displayed on a monitor above the keypad. The message showed Moff Arndt in a dark room. He said, "Greetings Skywalker. I see you and your rebel friends have finally come to steal Coruscant from us." In response to this statement, all of the rebels looked at each other in shock. Even Luke appeared surprised. He didn't understand how Arndt knew that they were coming. The recording continued, "We have suspected for a while that you would be coming, and I have something you may want to see."

The camera rotated to the right to show a person being held in an energy field. Upon recognizing the prisoner, Luke gasped, "Ahsoka!" Sure enough, the person trapped in the field was a female Togruta. Dirt was smeared on her orange skin and white montrals and lekku head-tails with blue stripes. Her brown tank top and skirt were faded and unravelling, and her gray tights were torn. The more Luke examined her, the more he realized that it was indeed Ahsoka Tano. She was so weak that she could barely lift her head to look at the camera. She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was wheezing followed by coughing.

"That's right, Skywalker," said Arndt, stepping into view. "Your Jedi friend is being held prisoner in our dungeon. I would let her speak to you, but, unfortunately, she is not strong enough. The Emperor agreed to let her live, but he wouldn't allow her to stay here without being punished for her crimes. Had she been killed along with the rest of the Jedi, she would have suffered much less." He gave a malicious smile that unnerved Luke. The rebels noticed that the Jedi was frowning and clenching his fists.

Arndt concluded his message with, "This is what the Empire does to Jedi. If you know what's good for you, you will leave Coruscant and never come back. If you do as I suggest, I will be gracious enough to put an end to her suffering. I assure you, she would welcome death after four years of torture and enslavement." To emphasize his point, Arndt ran his left hand down Ahsoka's back and then spanked her. That was the last straw for Luke. He let out a grunt as he smashed the monitor with his fist. If there was any more to the message, he didn't want to see it.

For a few minutes, the rebels stood outside the palace, talking to each other about what they had just seen. Luke had walked away from the group and was standing with his eyes closed. Dain was pacing and muttering to himself, indicating that he was thinking. Lando and most of the rebels didn't know who Ahsoka was, so the few who did know explained everything.

Ahsoka Tano had been a Jedi Padawan when the Empire destroyed the Jedi. In fact, she had been the apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, Luke's father. She escaped the attack on the Jedi Temple and went underground, working as a bounty hunter under the alias 'Ashla Fett.' One year after the Battle of Yavin, she met Luke, who convinced her to join the Rebellion and train him to be a Jedi. Two weeks later, Luke and Ahsoka led a mission to destroy an Imperial base on Christophsis. But a traitorous rebel alerted Darth Vader to their existence, prompting him to bring his best forces to attack the rebels. While Luke escaped with Han and Leia, Ahsoka was defeated by Vader and thrown from the top of the tower, causing her presumed death.

However, Ahsoka had somehow survived the fall and was captured by Vader. He had her wounds healed and brought her to the Imperial Palace, where the Emperor had planned to imprison her until the time came when she could be used to lure Luke into a trap. Luke had already suspected this much. A few months before the Battle of Endor, he was given reason to believe that Ahsoka was alive. Naturally, he went to look for her, and almost fell into the Emperor's trap. He escaped unharmed, but he never found Ahsoka.

After a moment of thought, Luke said, "Artoo, open the door. We're going in."

One of the rebels asked, "We're going to save Ahsoka?"

Dain answered before Luke could. "No. That is out of the question. Our mission is to capture the Imperial leadership and secure this palace. We will not jeopardize the mission just to save one person."

Luke pointed out. "Ahsoka isn't just any person; she's the last surviving Jedi. If I'm to rebuild the Jedi Order, I need her help. She is a crucial asset in the formation of the New Republic."

"If that's so," suggested Lando, "then we can rescue her after we've secured the palace. She's free either way."

Luke nodded. "You're right. The mission comes first. Let's go."

As the rebels entered the Imperial Palace, Luke held back to walk next to Lando. Lando asked, "Is something wrong, Luke?"

Luke whispered, "Not so loud. I don't want Dain to hear us."

"Why not? What's wrong with him?"

Luke explained, "When Ahsoka joined the Alliance, Dain was immediately outspoken against her. He seemed intent on making sure she never joined us; in fact, he suggested that she be executed on the spot. He was sour about her the whole time she was with us."

Lando frowned, "Really? But I don't see your point."

Luke said, "When Darth Vader came to Christophsis to kill us, he knew too much information about me and Ahsoka. After I escaped to Echo Base, I suspected that Dain may have had something to do with it. And now that Ahsoka's alive, I fear that he may try to do something to prevent us from rescuing her."

Lando nodded in understanding. "Don't you worry about it. I got my eyes on him. He won't do anything while we're watching him."

"I hope so," murmured Luke. The entrance to the palace shut behind Luke as he entered. The rebels were inside the belly of the beast.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	4. The Imperial Palace

**Chapter 4 – The Imperial Palace**

* * *

The rebels were truly grateful to have R2-D2 with them. Without him, they would probably never have found their way through the Imperial Palace. Thanks to a map the droid had downloaded into his memory banks, he could navigate through the twenty thousand rooms and fifty connected structures. While R2-D2 led them through the palace, the rebels took the time to admire the architecture and design.

Each area of the palace boasted different styles and motifs from throughout the galaxy. The interior walls were made of cortosis, a valuable lightsaber-resistant metal, and the floors were decorated with expensive marble tiles from Wayland. Public areas were illuminated by natural light that shone through large transparisteel panes. The rebels encountered very few people until they reached the Grand Corridor.

The Grand Corridor was a towering hallway that wrapped around the entire palace and connected the sub-passages that led to the other areas of the palace. Some areas of the chamber were said to be large enough to house an Imperial star destroyer. The corridor was constantly bustling with activity. Millions of tourists and palace staff used the corridor as a place of recreation and socialization. Lining the corridor were rows of exotic ch'hala trees which continuously changed color according to sound vibrations. There were many displays of artwork and craftsmanship from across the galaxy, including paintings and sculptures. The upper tier of the Grand Corridor was lined with numerous shops and restaurants whose balconies overlooked the busy corridor below.

The rebels were just as captivated by their surroundings as the tourists. Even Luke was awestruck. As they walked down the hallway, the rebels passed a large portrait that caught Luke Skywalker's eye. It depicted a young woman in an elegant red dress with gold trimming, a matching headdress, and white face paint. Luke couldn't help but notice that she somewhat resembled Leia Organa. He read the description on the bronzium plate situated underneath the portrait:

_Commissioned by Emperor Palpatine in memory of Senator Padmé Amidala; former Queen of Naboo, successor to the Emperor, and dear friend who lost her life in the Jedi Rebellion._

Don Dain approached Luke and asked, "Do you know this woman, Skywalker?"

Luke shook his head. "No, but she resembles Princess Leia, don't you think?"

Dain studied the portrait and answered, "I suppose, in a way."

Luke pondered the meaning of these words. He observed, "The 'Jedi Rebellion' obviously refers to the Great Jedi Purge that marked the beginning of the Empire. The wording, of course, is exaggerated." Technically, it had not been a rebellion; the Emperor simply called it that to make the Jedi appear as villains, thus easing the transition into the New Order.

Dain pointed out, "Actually, it _was_ a rebellion. The Republic was replaced by the Empire, thus turning the Jedi into enemies of the state. In this way, one could say that the Jedi were rebels themselves, just as we are." Dain cringed at the thought of relating himself to the Jedi, whom he disliked for personal reasons.

"I suppose that's true," acknowledged Luke. He continued to stare at the portrait. He wondered aloud, "Does this mean that Senator Amidala was killed by the Jedi? Or was she killed by the Empire? Or perhaps she died of some other cause?"

Dain answered, "Unfortunately, we may never know the truth; not that it matters. This was more than twenty years ago. If the Liberation of Coruscant is a success, any more unnecessary bloodshed can be prevented."

The rebels had been walking for what felt like an hour when they noticed that the rest of the crowds were leaving. Lando Calrissian pointed out, "We'd better get out of here quick, or the stormtroopers will know something's wrong."

Luke asked, "Artoo, where's the next exit that will take us to the command center?" R2-D2 beeped in reply. Luke repeated, "The kitchens? That's our most direct route?" The droid beeped an affirmative and began to explain his reasoning. Luke interrupted, "That's okay, Artoo. We don't need an explanation. Just lead the way." So the intrepid group of rebels followed the astromech droid down the corridor and into a hallway leading deeper into the palace.

Lando said, "I just hope the other groups are successful. They'll need to rally all of the rebel sympathizers on the planet if we're going to win."

Unfortunately, the rebels were unaware that they were being spied on. The ch'hala trees in the Grand Corridor weren't simply for decoration; their sound-sensitive nature allowed them to serve as microphones, allowing the Imperial officers in the command center listen to conversations in the corridor and gather intelligence on suspected terrorism or intrusion. In the command center of the palace, Ysanne Isard, the Imperial Head of Intelligence and commander of the palace, was listening to the rebels' plans.

She sneered. "So, Skywalker is with them, and they're planning to take over this planet. Well, we're going to be ready for them when they do." Isard then began barking orders to the other officers. "Tell all of our security and defense forces to be on high alert. Tell them that there are rebels gathering supporters, and they must be caught! No doubt the rebel fleet is on its way. I want all available ships prepared for battle! And have a security team go down to the kitchens to search for the rebel intruders."

* * *

As soon as Moff Arndt heard Isard's announcement regarding the rebel's impending attack, he went down to the dungeons to check on Ahsoka Tano. She was still trapped in the energy field, barely conscious and unable to move. Arndt smiled deviously. "Your friend, Luke Skywalker is here. He's on his way to rescue you. Does that make you happy?"

Ahsoka answered meekly, "Don't… under… estimate… Luke."

Arndt laughed. "Oh, I promise you, I won't. When he comes for you, I will have set up all of the security precautions available. I will have guards, elite troops, autoturrets, mines, laser fields – the works. Oh, and did I mention, the other prisoners will be used as living shields? They will be put in danger as well. Will Skywalker be able to save himself, along with the entire detention facility? I highly doubt it. Besides, a Jedi is supposed to be willing to sacrifice himself for the good of others. He _will_ fall into my trap. And you will be the bait."

Ahsoka raised her head and looked angrily into Arndt's eyes. "You… monster."

"You don't know how much it pains me to put you in danger like this. I wish I could just keep you forever. But we all have to make sacrifices. Just like you did." After that final word, Arndt grabbed Ahsoka's head and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She tried to push him away, but she was too weak.

Once Arndt finally released her, Ahsoka begged, "Please, leave me alone. Why do you do this to me?"

Arndt gave a menacing, toothy smile. "What's the point in having something if you can't put it to good use?"

* * *

After leaving the Grand Corridor, the rebels found themselves in a dark hallway. Night was falling on Coruscant, and the palace's tourist attractions were closing. Now, any activity was suspicious to the Empire. Many of the rebels used flashlights to illuminate the hallway, and R2-D2 used his built-in spotlight. Luke briefly considered igniting his lightsaber to use as a lantern, but decided against it, believing that its soft hum echoing off of the walls would give away the rebels' location.

R2-D2 continued to lead them, using the downloaded map to determine the correct turns. Dain asked, "What if the droid leads us astray, and we end up captured by the Empire?"

Luke answered, "Artoo would never make that mistake. He's never let me down before."

"There's a first time for everything," pointed out Dain.

"Quiet!" whispered Lando, stopping in his tracks. "I think I just heard something." After listening for a few seconds, he said, "Ah, it's probably nothing. My imagination must be getting to me." He continued to walk forward down the hallway.

Suddenly, Luke felt a disturbance in the Force. Once he realized what it was, he grabbed Lando by the arm and pulled him back. Not a second later, two panels in the wall opened to reveal arc casters, which immediately began to fire bolts of electricity at the spot where Lando had previously stood. After a few seconds, the weapons retracted back into the walls.

"Whew!" exclaimed Lando in alarm. "Thanks for that, Luke. I owe you one." He smiled gratefully at Luke.

But there was no time for thanks. Luke reached out with the Force and said, "There are more traps lining this hallway. It appears that the Empire has activated the security systems."

"Is there any way to avoid them?" asked one of the rebels.

Luke shook his head. "No. Artoo, can you find another way to the command center?"

R2-D2 beeped an affirmative and went back up the hallway, turning into a room on the right-hand side. The rebels followed the droid. The room they had entered was a kitchen – a rather large kitchen, probably used for banquets or other large events. Long, metal counters, ovens, freezers, and other contraptions lined the walls of the room and divided the center of the room into rows. At the moment, the kitchen was empty and the lights were off. There was another door at the opposite end of the room, presumably leading into another hallway.

As soon as the entire group was through the doorway, however, the lights went up and blasterfire erupted around them. After their eyes had adjusted to the light, the rebels saw that a dozen stormtroopers had been crouched behind the counters, waiting to strike. Quickly, the rebels ducked behind the nearest counter and drew their weapons. A firefight was soon underway, with soldiers from both sides popping up from behind the counters periodically to take shots at their enemies. Luke jumped onto the counter and, with his lightsaber, deflected shots away from the rebels and, sometimes, back at the stormtroopers.

The fight lasted for a few minutes with neither side gaining any ground. Even with a Jedi on their side, the rebels were still hard-pressed as more and more stormtroopers arrived to replace their fallen comrades. Red bolts of energy flew this way and that, smashing cooking utensils, scorching the steel appliances, ricocheting off of the counters, and hitting rebels and stormtroopers alike. The air was filled with a cacophony of blaster discharges, clanging metal, and death screams.

Finally, Lando ordered a retreat. "We can't stay here! Get out! Go!" By his command, the rebels filed back through the door and into the hallway. Luke lingered to provide cover for their escape. Before he could leave, however, a force field popped up in the doorway.

"No!" exclaimed Luke. He swung at the shield to test its strength, but the blade of his lightsaber simply bounced off. He was now trapped in a room and surrounded by Imperial forces. Stormtroopers began to pour into the kitchen, firing their blasters at their single enemy. Luke struggled to protect himself from the blaster bolts. He knew that he couldn't defeat the stormtroopers just by deflecting their shots; he would have to kill them in close-quarter combat. But he was pinned against the back wall. He had no momentum to push forward. He needed a distraction.

Thinking quickly, Luke ducked behind the counter and used the Force to lift several pots and pans that were strewn about the floor. He threw them in the direction of the stormtroopers and leapt after them. Just as he had planned, the cookware pummeled the stormtroopers, stunning them for a few seconds. But that was all the time that Luke needed to land in front of them and begin cutting them down. His lightsaber flowed seamlessly through the air around him, neatly and effortlessly slicing through the troopers' armor. Some of them attempted to throw punches or kicks at Luke, but he could always anticipate the blows through the Force.

In just a few minutes, all of the stormtroopers were dead, so Luke ran out into the hallway to rejoin the other rebels.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	5. The Jedi Prisoner

**Chapter 5 – The Jedi Prisoner**

* * *

After escaping from the fray in the kitchen, Luke Skywalker tried to find his way back to the rebel group. He assumed that they had gone ahead to the command center to capture Ysanne Isard and the other Imperial leaders. So he decided to head in that direction. But without R2-D2's downloaded schematics, Luke had no idea of which way to go. Fortunately, he could use the Force to determine his location relative to his destination. The Force also told him when there were enemies nearby. Most of the time, Luke could avoid them, but there were instances when he was forced to cut down a squad of stormtroopers. So far, there had been no serious trouble.

Then, Luke sensed a familiar presence nearby. It was Don Dain, but, oddly enough, he wasn't with the rest of the group. Luke wondered why that was. It wasn't in Dain's character to abandon the rebels, nor to go alone into enemy territory. Perhaps he had gone to find Luke and make sure that he was safe. Luke followed Dain's presence and found him in a secondary hallway.

"Commander Dain," addressed Luke, "Where's the rest of the strike team."

Dain answered, "They are fine. We have found a way to the command center. I only came back here to make sure you came with us."

Luke frowned in confusion. "Why would think that I wouldn't come?" Luke knew the answer, but he wanted to hear Dain say it.

"You could have abandoned the mission and gone to rescue Ahsoka."

Luke shook his head. "We already cleared this up. Once we capture the palace, Ahsoka will be free, anyway. I will go with you to the command center."

Dain nodded his head in approval. "Good. Follow me."

Just as Dain took his first step, however, the two commanders heard a new voice. "Not so fast, Skywalker." They turned toward the source of the voice. Moff Arndt had appeared on a nearby communications monitor. Ahsoka Tano was still suspended in the energy field behind him. But, this time, Arndt wore a wicked smile that unnerved Luke. He said, "Before you decide your next course of action, perhaps you should know of the risks. You see, your Jedi friend here has proven to be strong, but she has worn out her use to me. I feel obliged to offer her back to you."

Ahsoka spoke, her voice barely audible. "Don't listen to him, Luke. He's trying to–"

Arndt silenced her by slapping her across the face. Luke flinched as he heard her gasp in pain. Arndt returned his attention to the camera and continued, "But, as you can see, she is unpredictable and troublesome. I will not risk deactivating the containment field, so I have rigged the detention block to explode upon the push of a trigger. In half an hour, your friend will die, unless you come for her – alone."

Luke sighed in frustration. He couldn't capture the command center and have enough time left to rescue Ahsoka. And if he went to rescue her, Arndt would probably be waiting for him with a trap. Luke didn't want to sacrifice Ahsoka, but he felt that it was necessary. Even though she was a Jedi, she was only one person, and millions of other lives depended on the mission's success.

But Arndt wasn't finished yet. "Oh, and when I say the detention block, I mean all of them, and there are more prisoners in here than just Ahsoka. Perhaps you know some of them." Arndt adjusted the camera so that Luke and Dain could see the entire detention block. That block alone contained over a hundred prisoners. But what shocked them was this – most of them were rebels! But these weren't ordinary rebels who were captured through the course of the war. These were members of the other strike teams! Luke noticed that Han Solo, Leia Organa, Chewbacca, and C-3PO were among them.

Arndt laughed. "That's right, Skywalker. We know of your attempt to take Coruscant. Unfortunately, it has failed. As we speak, rebels from all across the planet are being detained. Oh, you have no idea how difficult it is to filter them out. So, we just arrest everyone who appears to be associated with the rebels. It's unfortunate, but necessary if we are to destroy your alliance once and for all. Anyway, they will all be dead in half an hour unless you come alone. Make the correct decision; nearly two thousand lives depend on it." With that final warning, the transmission ended.

Luke was torn. Two thousand rebels and innocents! He could never live with himself if he let all of those people die. Ahsoka, Han, Leia – all of his closest friends were depending on him. But if he abandoned the mission to rescue them, would the rebels still be able to capture the command center? It was a risk he would have to take. "Go rejoin the others. I'm going down there."

"What?" asked Dain. "You cannot leave! We have a mission–"

"–which you must complete without me. I have to save those prisoners."

Luke began to walk away, but paused when he heard a blaster cock. He didn't need to turn around to know that Dain was pointing a blaster at him. "I cannot let you do that, Skywalker."

Luke turned around and glared at Dain. "Put it away."

"No. Not until you agree to come with me."

"And what about the other rebels? The prisoners? Ahsoka? Are you willing to let them die?"

"The mission always comes first. We all make sacrifices necessary for victory."

Luke knew what this was about. "You're not thinking about the other prisoners. You only care about Ahsoka. You want her to die."

"That's not true!"

"It was you, wasn't it? On Christophsis? You tipped off the Empire. It's your fault that the mission failed. Ahsoka was captured because of you. An entire team of rebels was killed because of you."

Dain appeared to be outraged. "You would dare accuse me of such treachery?"

Luke ignited his lightsaber and pointed it threateningly at Dain. "Don't lie! I can sense your thoughts. It was you! You! I should kill you now. But I don't have time to argue. I'm going after Ahsoka. And you are not going to stop me."

"If you make one wrong move, I will pull this trigger. Come with me, or die."

Luke scowled. He was sorely tempted to kill Dain then and there. After all of the trouble he had caused, all of the suffering, a quick death was a just reward. But Luke knew that Jedi don't kill unless there is no other alternative. Besides, if Dain died, the Alliance would lose an intelligent leader. So Luke deactivated his lightsaber and answered, "All right, Dain. You win. Shoot me."

Dain's jaw dropped in surprise. "What?"

"Go ahead," repeated Luke. "I'm not going anywhere until I've saved the prisoners. If you don't want me to, then you'll have to kill me."

"Well, maybe I will." Dain raised his blaster and pointed it at Luke's chest. But he didn't fire.

"You can't do it, can you? Because you still have a sense of justice, and you know that it would be wrong for you to kill me. What would the other rebels think when they find out that I was killed in your presence? They would lose two of their leaders."

Dain didn't respond. He continued to point his blaster at Luke, but his hands were beginning to shake.

Luke shrugged. "Very well. If you won't kill me, then perhaps I should go." He backed away from Dain a few steps before turning around and running towards the detention block, leaving Dain behind.

* * *

Ahsoka was relieved that Moff Arndt was gone. Now that she was alone, she had time to think. She worried about Luke. She knew that he would feel compelled to come and attempt to rescue her and the other prisoners. She didn't blame him; she would have made the same decision. Any Jedi would have. If only there was some way to warn him about Arndt's traps.

Ahsoka could only trust that Luke was powerful enough to overcome. After all, he did survive the mission to Christophsis and kill the bounty hunter Cad Bane. Besides, Ahsoka had taught Luke much of what she knew about being a Jedi, and had seen firsthand his skills. Unfortunately, that was all she knew about his abilities. She didn't know what had happened to Luke after the mission. All she knew about him was what she could garner from what little news she heard. Had he met another Jedi survivor who completed his training?

"Ahsoka…"

Ahsoka looked up abruptly in response to the voice. She didn't see anyone, although she had been sure that she had heard someone. The voice was cracked, high-pitched, and familiar. Perhaps she was hearing things? No, someone was there. A figure materialized in front of her, standing on the detainment field control console. She recognized the person immediately. "Master Yoda?"

It was indeed Yoda, the ancient and wizened Jedi Grand Master who had aided in Ahsoka's early training, as well as the training of every other Jedi who had lived during the past 800 years. But he was different. His green skin was even more shriveled, his white hair thinner, and his robes more tattered than Ahsoka remembered. On top of that, he was completely transparent and shimmering, as though he was nothing more than a spectral image.

Ahsoka was glad to see her old mentor, but she was skeptical. "Is it really you? Or am I hallucinating?"

Yoda chuckled. "Good it is to see you too, Ahsoka. Meaning to speak with you again, I have been."

Ahsoka asked, "Are you a ghost?"

Yoda nodded. "Hmmm, yes, learned I have to retain my consciousness after death. Necessary it was, in order to guide Luke."

Ahsoka's eyes widened. "You? You finished Luke's training?"

"Yes, a difficult student he was. Reckless, impatient, prone to anger, much like his father. Agreed to teach him I did, because of your help. Began his training, and set him on the correct path, you did. Correct, I was, in assigning you to his father. Set events in motion you have, to shape the fate of the galaxy."

"I – I don't understand," said Ahsoka. "I did what I felt I had to do. That's the role of a Jedi, isn't it?"

Yoda shook his head. "Do what you have done, very few Jedi could have. Survived the Jedi Purge, you did. Went into hiding, kept your survival secret, and returned, you did, because you knew that come, the time had. A part you played, in the destruction of the Emperor and the redemption of Anakin."

"Redemption?" repeated Ahsoka. "What do you mean?"

Yoda explained, "Resisted the dark side and showed his father mercy, Luke did. And, in return, sacrificed himself to destroy the Emperor, Anakin did. Proven himself to be a true Jedi, Luke has, because of your efforts and noble decision."

Ahsoka was stunned. She knew that Darth Vader had been killed, but she didn't realize that he had returned to the Light Side of the Force in the process. So there had been good in him after all.

Yoda continued, "And now, returned to bring you a message, I have. Free you, Luke will. Help him to rebuild the Jedi Order, you must. Go to the Jedi Temple. Rebuild it, train new Jedi, and guide the Order. Dark times, I sense coming. Your strength, your guidance, the Jedi will look to."

Ahsoka wanted to question Yoda further, but the Jedi Master had begun to fade. Within seconds, he was gone, leaving Ahsoka with much to think about. When Ahsoka first decided to join the Rebel Alliance, she knew that she would be responsible for the rebirth of the Jedi Order, but now her confidence was renewed knowing that she had the blessing of Master Yoda himself. This strengthened her resolve to escape from the Imperial Palace and defeat the Empire. She promised herself that, somehow, she would escape and begin a new era of peace for the galaxy.

Ahsoka's thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the detention block slid open and Luke ran in. "Ahsoka!"

"Luke!" exclaimed Ahsoka. "It's a trap!"

At that moment, the doors locked themselves, and a ray shield appeared in the doorway. And then Moff Arndt appeared from an adjacent hallway. "Welcome, Skywalker. I've been looking forward to this for a long time."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	6. Battle in the Dungeon

**Chapter 6 – Battle in the Dungeon**

* * *

Luke Skywalker faced the adversary that stood between him and the energy field that held Ahsoka Tano. "Moff Arndt. I see you've plucked up the courage to meet me in person. You must realize that you are hopelessly outmatched."

Arndt laughed. "I don't think so." He pressed a button on his wrist comlink and six ceiling panels, arranged in a circle around Luke, slid aside. One red-robed Imperial Royal Guard dropped in through each hole and landed on the floor, surrounding the Jedi. At the same time, two panels in each wall opened to reveal security turbolasers that, when activated, would automatically lock onto enemy targets and fire blaster bolts at them in rapid succession.

Each guard wore red battle armor concealed by a scarlet robe and a matching helmet that appeared to blend into the robe. These guards underwent brutal training in many types of combat, particularly in martial arts. They wielded meter-long force pikes, which weighed between two and seven kilograms, so were only used by the most adept warriors. The pikes, at low setting, delivered electrical shocks that could knock a full-grown Wookiee unconscious. At higher settings, they caused paralysis and death. At maximum setting, they could slice through thin durasteel plating. They were also resistant to lightsabers.

Luke ignited his lightsaber and assumed a defensive stance. He looked around, weighing his options. Would he be able to last against six Royal Guards and eight turbolasers? Perhaps, but could he protect Ahsoka at the same time? Unlikely. Luke had walked into a very grim situation, indeed. But he was a Jedi, and Jedi showed no fear. Luke was determined to win, for the sakes of Ahsoka and the rebels. He said to Arndt, "Impressive, but illogical. You think that be destroying me, the Rebel Alliance will fail? You think I'm the only person who can rebuild the Jedi Order? You think the fate of the entire galaxy revolves around me?"

Arndt smiled deviously. "Oh, I don't care about the future. I'm only interested in revenge. You destroyed the Emperor, and brought about the Empire's decline. It's because of you that the galaxy is rising against us."

"Revenge will gain you nothing. The Emperor is still dead, and the rebels have begun our attack on Coruscant. You have already lost."

"No!" yelled Arndt. "It is the Jedi who have lost! They may have been proud warriors once, but now they have been killed because of their own weaknesses. You possess those same weaknesses, Skywalker. You and Ahsoka. What chance do you think you have?"

Luke frowned. "I defeated the Emperor because I rejected those weaknesses. You are the one who's weak. I know a lot about you, Arndt. You grew up in a home where no one loved each other. You have never known true happiness, so you use your prisoners to obtain that which you could never have."

Arndt was now enraged. "You dare tell me about my own life? You know nothing about me! I have no attachment to Ahsoka. I could kill her anytime I want." Arndt reached into his jacket and pulled out what Luke recognized as Ahsoka's lightsaber. He ignited it and pointed it at Ahsoka's neck. He drew back and prepared to swing.

Reacting quickly, Luke used the Force to summon Ahsoka's lightsaber to his left hand. With two lightsabers, he had a better chance of defending himself. That, apparently, was the cue for the Royal Guards to attack. They converged on Luke, swinging their force pikes with surprising speed. But Luke had learned well. He swing his lightsabers in circles to stop the pikes. Then he somersaulted over two of the guards, swinging his lightsabers to slice through their necks.

Two of the guards were dead, but four still remained, and they would not make the same mistake. As soon as Luke landed, he lashed out with the Force, pushing them all backwards. As soon as the guards were down, however, the turbolasers began firing. Luke twirled his lightsabers to catch all of the blaster bolts and deflect them away from himself. With careful calculation, some of the bolts hit their sources, destroying two of the turrets.

Arndt, still standing next to Ahsoka, pressed a button on the detention block control console and told the Royal Guards, "I've lowered the blaster intensity. Your armor will protect you. Take him!"

The four guards charged forward and thrust their force pikes at Luke, who leapt backwards in order to avoid being stabbed. He swung one of his lightsabers downward to push the pikes aside and then used the other to swing at the guards. But they were quick enough to dodge the blow. Luke now had to fight the four guards and avoid blasterfire at the same time. Even though the blaster bolts weren't as lethal, they could still harm Luke.

Luke ducked and rolled when he couldn't block or attack, which was often. At one point, one of his lightsabers sliced through the wall, setting off an alarm. Oil sprayed out of the broken pipes, and sparking wires ignited the oil, setting the detention block on fire. One of the royal Guards was hit by oil and began to burn. As the fight continued, smoke began to engulf the room. On one hand, this meant that the turbolasers in the walls couldn't target Luke, but, on the other hand, it was harder for him to see, so he had to rely on the Force more than ever to defend himself.

Moff Arndt could see that Luke was beginning to overpower the guards. They couldn't see as well as Luke could, and even with their martial arts and force pikes, they were at the disadvantage. Formulating a plan, he deactivated Ahsoka's containment field, allowing her to drop to the floor. Arndt pulled her up and held her in front of him, as though she were a shield. Arndt then drew a blaster and stuck the barrel into Ahsoka's mouth.

"Enough!" the Moff exclaimed. When everyone had stopped fighting, Luke realized Ahsoka's predicament. Arndt said, "If you do not surrender now, Skywalker, I will blow her brains out. Now get out of my way." Arndt slowly began to circle around Luke, pulling Ahsoka with him, towards the door.

Luke held his lightsabers ready, prepared to strike Arndt. But he knew that if he made a single movement that Arndt didn't like, Ahsoka would die. Luke could tell that Arndt wasn't bluffing. But there was always hope that things would turn out in the Jedi's favor. Luke decided to play along, just to be safe. He deactivated his lightsabers and said, "I surrender."

Arndt chuckled. "That's better." Addressing the three Royal Guards, he ordered, "Take his weapons." On his command, two of the guards snatched the lightsabers from Luke's hands. Arndt, standing against the open doorway, said, "You've made a wise decision, Skywalker. Your capture will make me the envy of the Empire. I would thank you by saving the rebel prisoners, but I'm afraid that would reflect badly on my reputation. So, I will allow you to spend the last few moments of your life with your friends."

Luke frowned at Arndt. "So you lied to me in the message. You said that unless I come alone, you would kill the prisoners." Luke held out his hands and said, "Well, here I am. I fulfilled my end of the bargain. It would reflect badly on your reputation if you didn't do the same."

Arndt laughed out loud. "You see? _That_ is why the Jedi fell in the first place! They, like you, put too much trust in faith. Faith that they were on the right side. Well, they paid, and now it's your turn. And as for Ahsoka, I am happy to say that she will suffer no more." He rammed his blaster further into Ahsoka's mouth, causing her to gasp in alarm. It seemed that her end had finally come.

But then, unexpectedly, Arndt yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Luke saw that there was a hole burned into the back of his heart. Someone had shot him from behind! Luke looked up and was pleasantly surprised to see Don Dain charging through the smoke and firing at the Royal Guards. Luke took advantage of the distraction to take back his lightsabers and kill the remaining guards. The battle was over.

Dain kneeled beside the shallowly-breathing Ahsoka and placed a hand on her heart. He announced, "She's alive."

Luke then remembered. "Arndt didn't deactivate the self-destruct sequence. We only have about five minutes to get everyone out of here."

Dain nodded. "Then let's hurry." He and Luke ran into the cell hallway, opening each cell and releasing the prisoners. Most of them were still fit and left the detention block quickly, and they helped those who were too weak. Once Luke and Dain had ascertained that everyone had been freed, they ran out of the dungeon just as it exploded.

As Luke watched the prison burn, his comlink beeped, indicating that someone was contacting him. He pressed the answer button and said, "Skywalker here."

Luke heard a sigh of relief and Lando Calrissian's voice. "Luke, are you okay? Is everything fine?"

Luke smiled, "Better than fine. Commander Dain and I have rescued the rebel prisoners, including Ahsoka. How are you?"

"Well, we've broken into the command center and the Imperial leaders have surrendered. They are calling off their attack on the fleet in orbit. Coruscant has been freed."

The rebels within earshot cheered upon hearing this news. Luke said, "Then it appears that the Liberation of Coruscant has been a success. Unfortunately, there is still much to do. The power transition will be difficult, but I sense that peace is impending."

At that moment, another voice spoke through the comlink. It was Admiral Ackbar. "Attention, all teams. The Imperial forces have surrendered. Halt your attacks, and stand by for further orders. Also, well done, everyone!"

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	7. The War Ends

**Chapter 7 – The War Ends**

* * *

Within an hour, medical teams had arrived and were taking care of the prisoners whom Luke Skywalker and Don Dain had rescued. Many of them were in poor health and required hospitalization, but, thankfully, there were no serious injuries or deaths. Luke paid extra attention to Ahsoka Tano. She was conscious and fairly healthy. The medical droid reported that she would be able to walk following a series of vaccinations. Once the droid had left to tend to another patient, Luke and Ahsoka were alone.

Luke sat down next to her and said, "I'm glad to hear that you'll be okay."

Ahsoka smiled and replied, "Thanks to you. I knew you'd come for me."

Luke's smile faded. "I'm sorry I didn't come for you sooner. It must have been hard on you, being trapped in that cell, interrogated by the Empire, abused by that Moff."

Ahsoka shook her head. "Don't blame yourself. You did what any Jedi would have done. You knew when to come, and I am grateful for that." Ahsoka placed a hand on Luke's left shoulder, and he held her hand in return.

At that moment, Dain approached them and said, "Forgive me for interrupting, but the Alliance leaders have arrived and are meeting with the Imperial leaders. Our presence has been requested."

Luke nodded at Dain and told Ahsoka. "I'll be back soon. We can talk then." He stood up and joined Dain. Since they were walking together, Luke took the opportunity to say, "Thank you for coming to help me back there. If you hadn't intervened, we would probably all be dead."

Dain smiled and replied, "I knew you were walking into a trap. I learned long ago not to trust people like Arndt."

Luke chuckled. "I must admit, I really thought that he would keep his promise. But, after all, my instincts aren't perfect."

"No one is," agreed Dain.

Luke asked, "But why did you come back? You decided to disobey orders and save Ahsoka, even though you had just threatened to kill me for doing just that."

Dain answered, "I realize that I have let my former grudges influence my decisions, preventing me from doing what was right. And yet, you could have easily killed me, but you didn't. Because you showed me mercy, and knowing how you defeated the Emperor, I decided that there is hope for the Jedi after all. I ignored my emotions and did what was right for the galaxy. I hope you will forgive me for all of my misdeeds against you."

"I do forgive you," answered Luke. "You have gained honor today. Perhaps this is the beginning of a friendship between us."

"Perhaps," agreed Dain. In truth, he was indeed the rebel who betrayed Luke and Ahsoka on Christophsis. He wasn't proud of it, but he felt that it was necessary in order to prevent the Jedi from returning after they ruined his life. If all future Jedi were as kind and wise as Luke, perhaps their return wouldn't be such a bad thing. Nevertheless, Dain would still be skeptical of the Jedi. He would be keeping an eye on them in the future to anticipate possible corruption within the Jedi Order.

* * *

In the Imperial conference room, the leaders of both the Rebellion and the Empire were in the middle of preliminary negotiations. On one side of the long table sat Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Luke Skywalker, Lando Calrissian, Han Solo, Leia Organa and Don Dain. On the other side sat Ysanne Isard, the Moffs, and several military leaders. Obviously, none of them were very happy. Despite their best efforts to safeguard their planet from Alliance takeover, they had failed, and were now negotiating for their power.

Isard wasn't angry about that alone, however. "I trusted Arndt! Ever since the death of the Emperor, he has been loyal to me. I had no idea that he was plotting to take control of the Empire."

Dain asked, "So I assume that you are not claiming accountability for his actions?"

"No! I accepted his proposal to use the Jedi prisoner as bait, but I specifically ordered him not to act until I gave the word. Also, I never intended for the other prisoners to be executed. If Arndt had listened to me, he could have saved us all this embarrassment."

Luke was able to sense Isard's emotions. He could interpret them easily enough. "You knew once you heard about what Arndt had done, his actions would reflect negatively on the Empire and, by extension, you. When the attack began, you knew that you had lost your advantage, so you surrendered so that we wouldn't be too hard on you. This was about power and authority."

Isard hesitated for a few seconds before nodding her head. "Yes. I didn't want to look like a monster because of Arndt's actions."

Mothma said, "At least this incident is over. We are, of course, grateful to Commanders Skywalker and Dain for their heroics in saving the prisoners and defeating Arndt."

One of the Imperial admirals eyed Luke disdainfully and said, "Yes, very grateful."

Mothma continued, "Now, we must devise a treaty to formally end this war."

* * *

It didn't take long to decide on the terms of the treaty. The Alliance to Restore the Republic was renamed the New Republic, which allied the Rebellion and the Empire. All planets, ships, and resources of both groups were combined and control was divided equally. Mon Mothma was named leader of the New Republic with Ysanne Isard being chief advisor and second-in-command. With the formation of the new alliance, the Galactic Civil War officially came to an end.

Although the negotiations were far from over, and a new set of laws had yet to be established, the changes were highly approved by the people on Coruscant and other planets under the jurisdiction of the New Republic. Throughout the galaxy, celebrations were plentiful. People were thrilled that they would face Imperial oppression no more. The Imperial military was maintained to enforce order, but their primary objective was no longer to silence protests and rallies, but to prevent them from getting out of hand.

Luke Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano were given approval to begin rebuilding the Jedi Order, but it would not be officially recognized as part of the New Republic until there were enough Jedi to ensure its success. Meanwhile, arrangements were made for construction crews to restore the Jedi Temple, which had been left in ruins following the Great Jedi Purge. All other decisions fell upon Luke and Ahsoka.

Ahsoka herself had almost fully recovered within the next two days. She spent much of her time with Luke and his friends. One day, Han suggested that they go to a diner for lunch. They found a clean and friendly establishment in one of the busier districts. Upon arrival, they found that the diner was almost full of people celebrating the rebels' victory. As they sat down and ate, the group told stories about their experiences.

Luke turned to Han and asked, "By the way, how did the Empire capture you and the other teams? Did you give yourselves away?"

Han replied, "You could say that. We were in a bar talking to some rebel sympathizers when stormtroopers came and began asking for IDs. When they came to us, Chewie here got mad at them and, well, you can imagine." Chewbacca growled in annoyance. Han continued, "He started throwing troopers across the bar, and then the other sympathizers joined in, and pretty soon there was an entire bar fight on our hands. That's when the stormtroopers began to throw gas grenades into the bar. The next thing we knew, we were in the dungeon of the Imperial Palace."

Lando smiled and wagged his finger. "I warned you, Han. You don't take Wookiees into a bar. Sometimes I feel like you never listen to my advice."

Leia said, "Well, at least we know from now on to leave Chewie outside."

Everyone laughed, except for Chewbacca, who was angry at being made fun of.

Han tousled the fur on the Wookiee's head and said, "Aw, don't listen to them, Chewie. We still love you."

Soon, the conversation shifted to Ahsoka. She recounted her time in the Imperial Palace. "Most of it was uneventful. Most of the time, I was in a deep sleep. They fed me little, and the only light was dim and artificial. There were people interrogating me for information, including the Emperor himself. They gave me very little news, so I spent most of my time wondering what had happened to you."

Leia shook her head sadly. "I know what Imperial prison cells are like, and what methods of interrogation they used. I couldn't begin to imagine going through all that for years."

Ahsoka said, "It was terrifying, but I knew that as long as I held on, there was still a chance that I would be free. All I wanted was to see Luke again, if only for a moment, so I could give him whatever advice I could."

They ate and talked for another hour before they became tired and left. But, just as they were leaving, Ahsoka pulled Luke aside and said, "Come with me. There's something I want to show you."

Luke called to his friends, "I'll be back later." He and Ahsoka climbed into a speeder and he took the controls. The speeder lifted off of the ground and flew into the air traffic lanes. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just follow my directions," answered Ahsoka. "You'll see."

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.


	8. Rebirth of the Jedi

**Chapter 8 – Rebirth of the Jedi**

* * *

Luke Skywalker flew across Coruscant with Ahsoka Tano sitting next to him, giving him directions. He still had no idea where she was leading him. In time, however, he was able to see a lone building in the distance. As they flew closer, Luke was able to make out some of the details. Generally, the building was shaped like a steep-sloped pyramid with the top half sliced off. Later, he saw that it was made of stone. When they were close enough, both Jedi were in awe. They had arrived not at a building, but at a ruin.

An automated alert program on the speeder beeped furiously and a recorder voice said, "Attention: You are entering a dangerous area. You are advised to turn back." Ahsoka told Luke to disregard the warning. Luke landed the speeder at the base of the ruin and he helped Ahsoka out. They walked away from the speeder, taking in their surroundings. The building was made out of stone, but it was cracked and broken in several places, and then smoothed down by years of erosion. There were some places where the stone had fallen away completely, revealing a scorched, metal infrastructure. On top of the building were five wide, broken columns, indicating collapsed spires. Dust filled the air and covered the ground.

As perplexed as Luke was, he couldn't help but notice the anguished expression on Ahsoka's face. It didn't take long for him to piece everything together. "This was the Jedi Temple, wasn't it?"

Ahsoka nodded and said softly, "They didn't even bother to clean it up."

As they walked, they came across a clearing where patches of the ground were completely black. Large chunks of stone lay scattered about in a circle around the clearing. On the dark patches were pieces of tattered and burnt clothing and small fragments of what could have been bones. Ashes were wedged between the stones and the ground.

Ahsoka whispered, "This is where the clones burned the bodies of the Jedi." As she looked at the remnants of the pyres, Ahsoka couldn't help but think that she was looking at the graves of many of the Jedi she had known. Any of the bone fragments, clothing pieces, or ashes could have belonged to someone she had known well. The thought made her feel sick.

Luke looked around and noticed something crushed beneath a large stone. He pushed the stone away and picked up the object that was underneath. It appeared to be the upper-right part of a white mask. Above the black polarized lenses were blue markings.

Ahsoka gasped when she saw the mask. "This was Rex's helmet!" She took the helmet piece from Luke's hands and gazed into the helmet's remaining "eye." She explained, "Rex was the clone who sacrificed himself to help me escape. They must have put him on the pyre with the Jedi, as punishment for his treachery against the Empire." Ahsoka remembered Rex well. He had been one of her closest friends during the Clone Wars. His sacrifice was the most honorable Ahsoka had ever known. Thinking of this, she began to cry.

Luke placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay? We can leave if you want to."

Ahsoka shook her head and stood up straight. "I'm fine. Let's go inside." She led Luke up the steps leading into the Jedi Temple. The large doors lay broken against the main entrance. Inside the temple, pillars and walkways had collapsed, causing the ceiling to cave in in places. The carpet on the floor was burnt, and scorch marks from blaster bolts peppered some of the surfaces. Windows had shattered, leaving glass shards sitting in the dust. The temple was mostly dark, except for the places where sunlight came in through holes and broken windows. Dust hung in the air.

One of the places Ahsoka wanted to stop at was the Archive Library. She explained, "The Jedi Archives used to house the vastest expanse of information in the galaxy. When the temple was attacked, most of that knowledge was lost." When they arrived at the library, they saw that it was in as poor shape as the rest of the temple. Bookshelves lay on the floors, tables were upturned, computers fried, and holobooks broken. The bronzium busts of the Lost Twenty, the only Jedi to leave the Order in all of history, were strewn about the room. Ahsoka continued, "When your father left to join the Outer Rim Sieges, I spent most of my time here, reading. The librarian was like a grandmother to me."

Next, Ahsoka and Luke went to the Room of a Thousand Fountains. It had been designed to be a natural environment with streams, paths, and plants from throughout the galaxy, some of which were extinct. Now, there was nothing but ashy soil, dry streambeds, and decaying logs. Ahsoka said, "This room was used for meditation. Many of the plants here were the last of their kind. Now, they're gone forever."

Ahsoka and Luke worked their way up through the Jedi Temple, stopping to observe points of interest. Living quarters were dark and ransacked, hangers were filled with the wreckage of old ships, and works of art were destroyed. Ahsoka recounted some of her fondest memories of these places, giving Luke more and more insight into life as a Jedi. The more he listened, the more he was saddened by the ruins that surrounded him. The Empire had destroyed such an ancient and important piece of galactic history.

The two Jedi reached the roof of the temple just as the sun was beginning to set. They watched as the sky slowly turned from golden-orange to deep purple. The busy air traffic died down a little and the skyscrapers were illuminated. The Jedi Temple itself was soon bathed in darkness. Luke and Ahsoka knew it would soon be time for them to leave.

Luke said, "Thank you, Ahsoka, for showing me all this. I know it must be hard for you."

Ahsoka nodded. "But I knew I had to do this. I spent twenty years running away from my past. It's time I learned to face it."

A new voice spoke, seemingly out of nowhere. "Well spoken, Ahsoka." Three figures materialized in front of Luke and Ahsoka. They were the Force-ghosts of Yoda, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan continued, "You have proven yourself to be a true Jedi Knight."

Ahsoka smiled and bowed. "Thank you, Master Kenobi." Luke bowed also, and the three ghosts returned the gesture. For a while, Ahsoka stared at Anakin, having mixed feelings about seeing her old master again. On one hand, she was glad to be remembering times filled with happiness, friendship, and compassion. However, she couldn't forget that he had nearly succeeded in killing her twice, nor that he was responsible for the deaths of hundreds of Jedi and thousands of innocent beings.

Anakin must have understood this, for he said, "I know I've done terrible things to you Ahsoka. I don't expect you to forgive me, but at least know that I'm truly sorry for everything."

Ahsoka nodded and said, "I know. And I understand why you turned. If it weren't for Luke, I would never have recognized that there was still good in you."

Yoda spoke. "Yes, great Jedi you have both become. In good hands, the future of the Jedi Order is. Rebuild this temple and pass on your knowledge, you must."

"We will," answered Luke. "And we will remember your teachings."

Yoda turned to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, my blessing, you have, to be Grand Master of the New Jedi Order."

Ahsoka's eyes widened in surprise and her jaw dropped. She was the grand master! Yoda was actually entrusting her with his own former position. She hid her surprise as best she could. She bowed and said, "I will not let you down, Master."

Anakin said, "I know you won't. I have great faith in you."

As the ghosts faded away, Obi-Wan said, "Remember, the Force will be with you, always."

With the ghosts gone, Luke and Ahsoka made their way back to the speeder. As they walked, Luke said, "Now that the war is over, we can rebuild the order in peace."

Ahsoka agreed. "I sense that an era of peace and prosperity is upon us. If only we were certain that it will last."

"Don't worry," replied Luke. "We're Jedi. We'll overcome any obstacle we face. I'm confident in your leadership skills."

Ahsoka laughed. "I don't plan to be your superior in any way. We'll work together, as equals. I sense that, someday, you might make a good Grand Master yourself."

Luke was surprised by this statement. But he didn't argue. He would trust Ahsoka's judgment. He knew that in the years to come, the Jedi Order would be as proud and mighty as it was in the old days. Perhaps even greater.

* * *

That night, Ahsoka slept soundly in her bed on _Home One_. Deep in slumber, she dreamt of the Jedi Temple. It began with her standing inside the ruin, but then, the temple magically transformed into its former appearance. After that, eleven people stood in a circle around her. Luke was one of them. These were the members of the future Jedi Council, and they were bowing to their Grand Master. Within moments, hundreds of Jedi were walking through the halls of the temple.

The New Jedi Order had begun.

* * *

If you have any comments or questions, please leave them in your reviews and/or private messages.

Special thanks to everyone who has read and supported my stories! I have enjoyed writing, knowing that my stories would be enjoyed by hundreds of _Star Wars _fans! Oh, don't worry; I will continue writing. I have a large _Star Wars_ writing project that I have been planning for years. In fact, its origins begin around the time Episode III was released! I will be employing new characters, new situations, and new writing techniques. That being said, it may be a year before I begin posting my next story, and I don't want to reveal anything yet. All I can say is, it takes place thirty years after Episode VI, and it will not follow previous _Star Wars _canon. I think the new story can be accurately described by these four sentences:

_There are no coincidences - only conspiracies._

_An ancient power is returning, more dangerous than ever._

_The most devastating losses are the unexpected ones._

_All heroes fall; it's only a matter of how and when._


End file.
